Couples Like Us
by DigiExpert
Summary: Katherine sighed as she closed the thick novel before her. It’d taken most of the day, but she’d finally finished the book. It felt strange, knowing that things were final and it was the true ending... Satire. Oneshot. Femslash


**This bit of a drabble popped into my head as I finished the new Harry Potter book today. I really couldn't help it and felt like writing it up. Here's the result. It's a bit of satire and takes a stab at some common PR things as well. It's femslash too.**

Katherine sighed as she closed the thick novel before her. It'd taken most of the day, but she'd finally finished the book. It felt strange, knowing that things were final and it was the true ending. That was how a series worked though. When it was ended properly, there was not too much left unsolved and most loose ends were wrapped up. Katherine rubbed at her temples and stretched cramped limbs. She heard footsteps enter the room and turned her head.

"Finish the book?" asked the petite brunette, coming over and kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah…" sighed Katherine. "It was good…a good way to end the series."

"Why do you seem so depressed about it?" questioned Kimberly.

"Well because it's ended of course."

"There's something else though," pried Kimberly as she took a seat beside her lover and girlfriend. Katherine moved closer and laid her head on Kimberly's shoulder. Many thoughts were swarming through her head.

"Well there is…" trailed Katherine.

"Does it have to do with your recent interest in fanfiction?" asked Kimberly, driving right to the point.

"Yes," answered Katherine in a somewhat embarrassed voice. It was as though she felt fanfiction wasn't something someone her age should be enjoying so much.

"Why does that have anything to really do with the book?"

"Because…the epilogue killed many pairings for fanfic authors. I can't tell you how many different pairings I've seen, straight or gay. That epilogue killed many of them. Unless of course, there's an AU fanfic."

Kimberly tilted her head. "AU?"

"Alternate Universe. Basically, a free-range type fic for an author. Saying it's an AU fic from a certain point allows them certain creative liberties."

"I see," answering Kimberly, nodding in agreement to something she truly didn't know much about. She did so for Katherine's sake though.

Katherine moved her head to Kimberly's lap. "Silly, isn't it? What if there were actually a Power Rangers fandom and they paired up random couples? Like Tommy and Jason… or you and Tommy, in which they made you get back together again."

Kimberly laughed. "That'd be silly. I'm with you."

"But in the fanfic universe, anything is possible. They could pair you with Lord Zedd or something."

Kimberly shuddered. "Let's not even joke about that one."

"It's true though," Katherine protested. "Imagine our friends paired up randomly. It could happen in a fandom universe. Just look at the Harry Potter one. You've got your straight couples, the yuri couples, the yaoi couples, and then there's the really strange ones. Point is, anyone can be paired up. Just be glad we're not a fandom."

"I'll say…there's quite a lot of Rangers that'd be paired up otherwise. And just for the record, pairing me up with Tommy again wouldn't be very pleasant…Not since I'm a lesbian and all that."

"Oh and just for kicks they'd blame the letter on me. As if I wanted to steal Tommy from you since you were so far away back then."

"You were quite into him in high school," reminded Kimberly.

"I didn't know what I wanted then. Teenage hearts change so quickly. Besides, I've been with you over five years now."

"Okay, okay. I see your point," replied Kimberly, still laughing.

Katherine tossed a pillow at her. "Shut up. You're only doing that to keep me happy."

Kimberly smiled. "You're cute when you're angry though."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Not this again… Don't make me toss my brand new book at you."

Kimberly snatched up the book. "I'll just put this with the rest of your Harry Potter books before you go and try to." Kimberly grabbed the book and took it over to Katherine's bookshelf, placing it in its rightful place with her other Harry Potter novels. One fandom of Katherine's had ended, and Kimberly was still wondering what she'd have done if there had been a Power Rangers fandom and they ended up finding fanfiction about themselves. It could never happen…could it?

**Before any of you even think to ask, no this doesn't mean I don't support Kim/Tommy. I just don't support Kim/Tommy that doesn't make sense, or ends up bashing Kat in the process. This drabble was all meant to be in fun, and should be taken as such. For those of you who understand that and the point of satire, I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
